Stars
by jazzy1711
Summary: Akashi is a boy in love with the person with stars in his eyes. [fluff, onesided, akakuro]


Stars

Akashi always found himself in the school library every day after school. He wondered why the small boy would seclude himself from the world between cases and cases of books. It was a fascinating mystery to him. Akashi would sneak glances at the boy before returning his attention to what he was reading in his hands. The boy never moved an inch until late in the evening.

Akashi learnt the boy's name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He loved how his name rolled off his tongue so naturally. A faint smile graced his lips.

The next day after school, Akashi was in the library again. He spotted Kuroko in the same spot as usual, a different book from yesterday now resting in his hands. From a distance, the cover had big and obvious words that displayed "The History of Stars and Planets." He was always reading books about those kinds of things.

Taking a few steps into another aisle, he traced his finger alongside the spines of books that seemed to have garnered layers of dust. They were old. He took a few steps more and now he was behind Kuroko with just a book case separating them. He opted to look at the books on the bottom and upon looking up through the cracks, he saw blue strings of hair sitting silently and the almost mute sound of the page turning.

That was the first time Akashi noticed the library to be so peaceful. He reached for a random book and leaned against the shelf. He opened the book to the first page, his back to the small boy.

He was surprised by the time he heard the noise of the boy moving, his small sigh nearly inaudible. He himself hadn't realized how much time had passed in such a serene time. It was comforting. Soothing, really. Maybe that was the reason why the boy loved to be in the library every day after school. It was like the second your eyes read the first word, hours upon hours would pass and you wouldn't realize it.

After Kuroko left, Akashi quickly trailed after. He left a great distance between them, but still close enough to watch his back from afar. It was like watching a childhood dream drift away; one that would never be realized.

~0~

The moment class was announced over, he raced towards the library. Surprisingly, Kuroko wasn't there as per usual. He was a bit worried but shook it off, telling himself that he probably arrived a bit too early.

Curious, he walked to where the boy was always at. The blue eyed boy would choose a book from the shelf he sat up against. Akashi's eyes scanned the whole bookshelf.

They were all about space, galaxies and the universe.

He didn't understand, but he didn't question himself any further. Of course he wouldn't understand. He didn't know Kuroko Tetsuya. He only knew his name. Akashi didn't know his hobbies, dreams, feelings or thoughts. He knew nothing. The thought of that hurt.

There was sudden movement from the right and he turned instantly. Kuroko was standing just steps from him with question dancing in his expression.

"I – I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Akashi sputtered quickly, maneuvering his way around the boy to the study area of the library. His cheeks burned as red as his hair, heart shooting into the thousands and lungs crying for air as if he was woken from a shock.

He exhaled a loud sigh. He slid into the nearest chair and looked around to notice a few eyes glancing in his direction with odd looks. The redhead didn't mind, though it was a tad uncomfortable to be looked at like that. His face wasn't as heated up as it was back then, though.

After that unexpected encounter with the boy, he went home.

~0~

About a month later, Akashi finally had the courage to go up to Kuroko. When he got in between those shelves of books, he took barely five seconds to spare before reaching for a book he saw briefly in the past, then stalked out. His heart was beating so hard he could feel the thumping in his head. In the corner of his eye, however, he saw the boy glance his way. Just for a second.

It wasn't until another month later when Akashi gathered his utmost courage to go up to him again. He went to grab another book, one that he saw Kuroko read once before. His throat was constricting. He was standing next to Kuroko. Although it was a library, he wanted to say something to break the ice. A hello would be okay, even if it would be the only thing said between them.

"Excuse me."

Then he froze, feet stuck to the ground and heart pulse maddening. He couldn't move. It felt like he had just swallowed nails and he couldn't let out a sound. Akashi's body wouldn't listen to him. He stood there, motionless and still.

The small boy named Kuroko Tetsuya offered a small smile.

Akashi's exterior shattered. An emotion he couldn't name raged and burned in his chest. It was a mix of excitement and happiness and anxiousness. It tugged at him hard. He didn't know how to react.

"Hello," said Kuroko quietly.

It was like cotton was caught in his throat; suddenly so dry that he coughed when he tried to speak. "Hello there," Akashi finally managed after many awkward coughs.

Seeing Kuroko Tetsuya up close and in front of him, it made colour creep across his face. He had never held eye contact with a boy he was interested in for so long. The first time, he just glimpsed his way and ran off. Now, however, he didn't feel the urge to run and throw up.

"You're Akashi Seijuurou, right?" he asked. The tone of his voice sounded detached and blank yet so homely at the same time.

The said boy nodded his head, almost too stunned to answer. How had the small blue-headed boy known his name?

"How do you know my name?" Akashi asked, stumped.

"I saw your name in the check-out cards of books I've borrowed. Many times, in fact," replied Kuroko. The boy went up to the bookshelf where Akashi stood, eyes voyaging over the many titles that rested in front of them. "Do you like astronomy?"

Akashi took a second to think of how to respond to that. He didn't want to lie to the boy. Who would want to lie to someone you liked? Especially to one who you've never had a real conversation with?

"I am going to be honest here. I have no clue what astronomy is about," Akashi said bluntly, almost ashamed. "All I know is that it has to do with space and planets, right?"

Kuroko looked at him with a nearly surprised look then he chuckled softly.

That was a first for Akashi to see him display such a wonder. A sight so cherubic it was embedded in the back of his mind. It was a spectacle never to be forgotten, for he never could.

 _Gosh. Was his voice always this divine?_

Within three weeks, the both of them had become _Library Buddies_ , as Akashi put it. He didn't care how weird it sounded to one's ears. It was one of the few names he could think of that didn't sound overly strange.

"And that is the difference between dwarf planets and a regular planet. I should also teach you about exoplanets too, shouldn't I?" said Kuroko, a faint smiling sitting upon his lips. He turned the page of the book in his lap, looking on in marvel. "Maybe I should tell you what they don't put in the books too. There's a lot more to this than just planets and starts. Did you know the stars have a lot to do with ancient history and mythology as well?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi. He glowered then flicked him on the forehead as hard as he could.

Akashi snapped out his trance, surprised from the flick. "What?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Were you even listening, Akashi?" asked Kuroko.

The said boy flushed. "Sorry, I wasn't. I was a bit distracted," he admitted, letting out a timorous laugh. _I was too distracted staring at your adorableness,_ he wanted to say but didn't. He kept his mouth shut, though he hoped he could one day say every cheesy line he could think of without being embarrassed.

"So, what was that about galaxies you were talking about?" Akashi asked, changing the subject.

Kuroko puffed his cheeks and flicked him on the forehead again. "I was talking about the difference between planets and dwarf planets," he recapped.

"I also heard something about mythology and history. What is it that connects them to astronomy?" questioned Akashi, now curious.

"You actually heard that part," Kuroko mumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Though I may look like I am not interested, I did hear. One of the main differences was that planets make a full orbit, while dwarf planets do not make the full trip. Am I wrong?" he tested, smirking slyly.

Kuroko's eyebrows rose up in surprise then quickly turned back into an unreadable expression. "That's only one difference. Would you care to tell me the other differences?" Kuroko tried, the corner of his lips rising every so slightly.

Akashi stared directly into his eyes, unaffected by Kuroko's obvious scepticism despite his smiling face. "I do not think I can share what I know with you, Kuroko Tetsuya. For I, Akashi Seijuurou, may have already forgotten those minor details."

Kuroko erupted in sudden laughter. Akashi couldn't help laughing alongside him, only then to be hushed by fellow peers from behind different corners of the library.

Akashi stared at Kuroko with a grin as he tried to hush is laughter, gazing at his precious and adoring face. When he quieted down, he looked confused as he asked, "Why are you staring at me like that, Akashi?"

He just shook his head. "No reason, Kuroko."

At that moment, Akashi felt at ease. He didn't feel the pressures of his family or school. Being with Kuroko let him show a side he never knew he could show in front of another person.

~0~

"What got you so interested in this stuff anyway, Kuroko?" Akashi asked one day. He was lying on the floor of an empty study area in the back of the library hidden behind even older and dustier books. Kuroko was next to him, sitting, back against the wall.

"I can't remember why anymore," Kuroko responded. He paused, thinking. "I do remember the feeling of wanting to leave. To escape and go far, far away. Beyond what anyone can reach."

He looked up at Kuroko, fascinated. He had his book closed on his lap. His eyes teemed in confidence and optimism. It was a look of dreams.

His voice went quieter as he spoke. "The world is limitless. There's so much to discover. I believe the universe is more amazing than what we think."

A calmness lasted between them. Akashi put his hands over his chest and looked up at the ceiling. He truly admired Kuroko. In his heart, he knew Kuroko was going to achieve those dreams and go far. He believed in him.

"I wish you luck out there," said Akashi.

~0~

Akashi let out a chuckle. He tried his best to keep the hefty bag straps hoisted on his shoulders whilst maneuvering a blindfolded Kuroko through the dark over stones and twigs. There were streetlamps at the edges of the park that were situated far from them, so it was difficult to see. Akashi used the moonlight to the best of his ability to get them through.

Where they were in was the park ten minutes from Kuroko's house. It was a clear and empty area that had a lot of small mounds and rocks wedged in the ground that it was easy to trip if you didn't know where you were walking.

He walked Kuroko up an open slope and stood him there at the top, then he took a step back. "You can take the blindfold off now," Akashi said, tossing the bag by his feet.

"What is this?" Kuroko demanded in an aggravated voice, the blindfold hanging loosely from his clenched fist. His eyes narrowed.

"Hold on," responded Akashi, indifferent to the tone in his best friend's voice. He zipped open the bag and dumped out all the contents. He found the blanket he packed earlier in a second and spread it out on the ground. His hands were in a mess looking for the flashlight. When he finally located it in the pile of shit he packed, he aimed it at Kuroko and flicked it on.

Kuroko yelped in surprise, his hands racing to shield his eyes. "Akashi, what–"

Akashi threw himself on the blanket then patted the space next to him. "Lie down with me, Kuroko," he commanded. "Don't ask questions. Be a good boy."

Kuroko gave a hard look at Akashi before doing as told. Their heads were next to each other, backs flat and eyes looking up at the night sky. The air was warm with bugs hovering around them. Akashi was glad he packed bug spray beforehand.

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here so late at night?" asked Kuroko.

Instead of answering, he pointed up at the sky. "Look up there. Do you see that?"

"What am I looking at?"

"The sky. Do you remember what you said a year ago?"

"Not exactly."

Akashi sighed noiselessly, feeling rather dejected. He turned on his side to face Kuroko, who had his eyes closed and looked as if he was sleeping.

"I want you to know that I'm here, Kuroko," Akashi whispered. The night was quiet except for the sounds of crying insects nearby. He turned his head to the sky, pointing at the stars. "I still remember the day you taught me about the constellations. I thought they were pretty and wanted to learn more. There, that's Orion's Belt. It was one of the first you showed me."

"What are you trying to get at here?" asked Kuroko. He opened his eyes and looked up to where Orion's belt was. Three big, bright stars shone up in the dark, an imaginary line connecting them.

"Just…," he paused, thinking. The Akashi didn't know where he was going with this. He was sure he knew in the beginning, that he had a point. But now he was lost completely. If he spoke more, he was sure to start tumbling over himself.

Akashi sat up. "Can you wait a bit? There's something I want to show you instead," he said excitedly. He got up and went to all the shit on the ground and pulled out a mini telescope he bought months prior. He took it out of the bag it was in and began setting it up. It wouldn't take too much time considering the size of it, and the flashlight helped too.

"Akashi, tell me. What are you trying to do?" Kuroko looked on annoyed. He wasn't getting answers. Akashi kept swerving into different directions and the words falling off his tongue broke into fragmented pieces.

 _I want to see the stars in your eyes again,_ Akashi wanted to say. He kept his mouth shut.

Silence hung in their ears as Akashi finally finished setting up the telescope. He beckoned Kuroko over with a wave of his hand, hopeful that he would come. Kuroko didn't say anything as he moved towards the redhead.

Akashi smiled as Kuroko made his way to him. "Look through it," he requested, suddenly timid.

Kuroko sighed then leaned down and looked through the scope.

"Do you see the sky? That's where you'll be. In twenty years, five years or even tomorrow. You'll be up there, travelling the galaxy, living what you've always dreamt of."

Akashi's heart hurt. He tried not to let his voice quiver when he saw a sincere smile adorn the smaller boy's face. It had been months since he saw him smile while looking up at the sky – at the stars. It was like meeting Kuroko that day in the library.

"You'll be okay. Everything will be fine," Akashi whispered. He knew in that moment that he would never be able to have Kuroko, his best friend. He truly loved him but he was unreachable, slipping through his fingers from the beginning.

For Kuroko held the stars in his eyes.

* * *

 _A/N: IDK A RANDOM ONESHOT. I HOPE YOU HAD FUN. OC Kuroko and Akashi, I apologize. and idk like holy frick I'm tired af. If there are any errors, I'll fix them whenever I can. and I apologize about the rushed ending too, omf. A fluffy onesided Akakuro love._


End file.
